User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Welcome to the DC Cinema Universe Characters There are three realities: Earth 0, Earth 1, Earth 2, and Earth 3 Superman (Incomplete) *''Superman (Clark Kent)'' *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Danvers) *Cat Grant *Professor Emil Hamilton *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lara Lor-Van *Lois Lane *Lana Lang *Pete Ross *Perry White *Bizarro *Brainiac *Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) *Darkseid *Faora *General Zod *Lex Luthor *Livewire (Leslie Willis) *Metallo (John Corben) *Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) Batman Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne), as well as his Earth 2 Counterpart Batman (Bruce Wayne), and Earth 3's Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Robin/Nightwing/"Batman" (Dick Grayson), and also portrays Earth 2 Batman III (Dick Grayson) and Earth 3 Talon (Richard Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Robin II/Red Hood (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin III/Red Robin (Tim Drake) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin V (Damian Wayne) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Batgirl/Oracle (Barbara Gordon), she would also portray her Earth 2 counterpart Barbara Grayson. Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Spoiler/Robin IV/Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Batgirl II/Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Alice Braga (DC Cinema).jpg|Alice Braga would portray Question (Renee Montoya) Kate Boyer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kate Boyer would portray Batwoman (Kate Kane) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Wadeau would portray Azrael/"Batman" (Jean-Paul Valley) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) *Lauren Cohan as Huntress (Helena Bertineli) *Charlize Theron as Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Michael Ealy as Azrael (Michael Lane) *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon *Chadwick Boseman as Lucius Fox *Winona Ryder as Vicki Vale *Ian McElhinney as Alfred Pennyworth *Sean Bean as Thomas Wayne *Michelle Fairly as Martha Wayne *Zachary Quinto as Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Jim Parsons as Riddler (Edward Nygma) *Ewan McGregor as Two-Face (Harvey Dent) *Stanley Tucci as Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Michelle Lee as Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) *Eva Green as Talia Al Ghul *Toby Jones as Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) *Doug Jones as Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Sharlto Copley as Man-Bat (Kirk Langstorm) *Walton Goggins as Firefly (Garfield Lynns) *Kelsey Grammar as Hugo Strange *Charles Dance as Carmine Falcone *John Travolta as Sal Maroni *Sienna Miller as Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Cole Hauser as Hush (Thomas Elliot) *Elijah Woods as James Gordon Jr. *Frieda Pinto as Nyssa Raatko *Jason Isaacs as Ra's Al Ghul *Ansel Elgort as Joker *Nicola Peltz as Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Sullivan Stapleton as Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) *Norman Reedus as Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Javier Bardem as Bane *Mark Sheppard as Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Wonder Woman (Incomplete) *''Wonder Woman (Diana)'' *Hippolyta *Donna Troy *Artemis *Athena *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Hera *Heracles *Hermes *Poseidon *Steve Trevor *Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Zeus *Ares *Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Circe *Giganta (Doris Zeul) *Hades Flash (Incomplete) *''Flash (Barry Allen)'' *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Impulse (Bart Allen) *Iris West *Linda Park *Sue Dibney *Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) *David Singh *Patty Spivot *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) *Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Pied Piper (Hartley Rathaway) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Green Lantern (Incomplete) *''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'' *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Indigo-1 *Soranik Natu *Saint Walker *Abin Sur *Arisia Rrab *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *Atrocitus *Larfleeze *Manhunters *Vandal Savage *Arkillo *Parallax *Sinestro *Black Hand (William Hand) Aquaman (Incomplete) *''Aquaman (Arthur Curry)'' *Aquagirl (Tula) *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) *Tempest (Garth) *Mera *Black Manta (David) *Ocean Master (Orm Marius) Green Arrow (Incomplete) *''Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)'' *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Malcolm Merlyn *Isabel Roschev Others (Incomplete) *''Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz)'' *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *''Atom (Ray Palmer)'' *''Hawkman (Carter Hall)'' *Red Tornado *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Zatanna Zatara *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Martin Stein *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Multiplex (Danton Black) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Shazam (Billy Batson) *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Mary Batson *Freddy Freeman *Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *Booster Gold (Michael Carter) *Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) *Beatriz Da Costa *Tora Olafsdottir *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Sapphire Stagg *Simon Stagg *Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *General Wade Eilling *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Enchantress (June Moone) *Black Spider (Eric Needham) *El Diablo (Chato Santana) *Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Blackfire (Komand'r) *Trigon *Orion *Big Barda *Bekka *Highfather (Izaya) *Desaad *Kalibak *Steppenwolf Category:Blog posts